Line coupling devices are commonly used in fluid-containing apparatus to allow for connecting or disconnecting lines with a minimum of fluid loss, usually at locations where fluids are introduced or extracted, or at locations that facilitate maintenance or other operations. As used here, the term fluid includes liquids, solid particles, and gases under pressure or vacuum, or combinations of these fluids. Providing for connecting or disconnecting of lines can be especially difficult with fluid-containing lines. Coupling of the lines while controlling fluid loss is usually achieved by incorporating coupling-actuated valves in one or more line ends or into a connector. Coupling actuates the valves, allowing fluid to flow through the connected lines, while uncoupling the lines seals one or both lines. Coupling-actuated valves of this design are applicable to a great variety of commercial, industrial, and consumer goods.
Of particular interest here are line connectors for use in the beverage industry where beverages and beverage syrups are packaged in a collapsible bag housed in a box, commonly referred to as a disposable bag-in-box package. An external line is attached to the bag-in-box package through a line connector that is configured for quick coupling to a bag through a spout. Leakage from the line and bag prior to coupling is minimized by line connector and spout valves that are configured to open when the line connector and spout are brought together, allowing fluid to pass through the connector. Engaging these connectors entails actions that both provide a leak-proof seal and open a valve to control fluid flow. In the case of beverage supplies in the service sector of the economy, where timely response to customer's desire is paramount, bag-in-boxes are often stored in areas that are not readily or easily accessible as under or above a service counter and in dimly lighted environments. Thus it is important that the connectors can also be easily worked by the operator with a minimum of motion and force, and with a minimum of movement of the connectors and other equipment. In addition, the spout portion of the connector is often incorporated into a disposable bag, and thus it is necessary that the spout and the valve mechanism internal to the spout be inexpensive.
The patents and publications discussed in this Background of the Invention provide background for the invention or are related to the invention. All publications and patents discussed herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,551 to Bond et al., entitled Quick-Disconnect Coupling and Valve Assembly, a connector is disclosed that slides into a slidable valve contained within a spout. The slidable valve has fingers that fit into the connector, so that sliding the connector into the spout causes the slidable valve to grip the connector and slide into a position in the spout where the slidable valve is opened. The alignment of the connector with the slider valve is crucial to the operation of this invention, and may be problematic with this configuration.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,146, also to Bond et al., entitled Quick-Disconnect Service-Line Connector and Valve Assembly, addresses some of the potential problems of the '551 patent. The '146 patent discloses a connector that has a lower U-shaped flange portion for coupling with the spout and an upper body portion for slidably housing the valve assembly, which is slidable toward the lower U-shaped flange portion and into the spout. The connector is coupled to the spout by positioning the connector adjacent the spout and then laterally shifting or positioning the connector so that the U-shaped flange is saddled about an outer surface of the spout. However, use of this connector requires the operator to accurately position the various components during coupling and uncoupling, and thus requires the use of both hands by the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,132 to Lloyd-Davies, en titled Fluid Dispensing Assembly, discloses a connector valve that has a nut rotatably connected to it, the mating and valve actuating occurring when the spout and nut threads are engaged. The incorporation of threaded spouts presents a potential problem in achieving compatibility between different bag-in-box connector systems. The use of a complete thread form also can require multiple turns for making a connection and involves using a longer spout. These may be disadvantages for systems located in small spaces since more room is required to operate the spout, and since it may also be difficult to load or remove the boxes in small spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,964 to Zielinksi et al., entitled Method and Apparatus for Coupling with a Spout, discloses a valve subassembly for connecting to a line and a mating spout that contains a mechanism for actuating the valve subassembly. In that patent, the valve subassembly is described for use in conjunction with an axially engaged connector and was designed for compatibility with existing bag-in-box connectors.
The ITW New Zealand Corporation produces a screw on connector comprising a line connector and spout assembly (part number 390-0267) that incorporates partial threads on the spout for connecting with a threaded line connector. The ITW connector incorporates two rigid partial threads on the spout for mating with a threaded line connector, thus allowing for some amount of compatibility. The ITW connector further has a self-locking feature that incorporates a notch on the spout and a mating piece on the line connector that fits into the notch to form a detent. As with the Lloyd-Davies connector, placing a rigid thread on the spout provides compatibility with other connectors difficult.
Providing an inexpensive and easily manufactured line connector and spout combination that performs quickly, easily and positively with a minimum of motion is an important feature for bag-in-box connectors. In addition, it is important that the line connector and spout be easy and inexpensive to manufacture, and that the spout can inexpensively be incorporated into a disposable bag.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that will allow for quick coupling and decoupling of fluid-containing lines. It is preferred that this is accomplished with a minimum of rotational or lateral motion of the lines, that the coupling incorporate means for sealing off the lines when decoupled and opening the lines when coupled, and that the connector provides a positive indication to the operator that a coupling has occurred and locks the connectors to prevent decoupling. In addition, due to the large number of line connectors and spouts in the field, there also exists a need to have compatibility between new spouts and existing line connectors. To ensure compatibility between new and currently used connector designs, there is a need for bag-in-box spouts to conform to certain external dimensions and shapes. Current spout designs have a series of flanges extending radially outwards from the spout, making it difficult to incorporate threaded connectors with many current spout designs.